Y morir besando
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Quiere decírselo. Que no se está conformando con él, que siempre ha vivido adaptándose a lo que tiene y que ahora que lo tiene a él resulta que es más de lo que puede pedir y que por favor, que no se lo ponga tan fácil a "esos hijos de puta Armin, HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA". Que muera luchando y que luche hasta morir". Oneshot /50 del manga/ Jearmin


**[SPOILERS del 50 del manga]** Sé que muchos de los que lean esto no siguen **"Guerra de guerrillas"** pero **a los que sí que lo siguen**: lo siento muchísimo por no haber actualizado aún. Tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a leerme la cartilla. Pienso en el fic cada día pero el punto en el que está es importante y no quiero meter la pata (graciasgracias Kaith). Y bueno. En España si no apruebas X asignaturas por carrera tienes que devolver el dinero de la beca, y a mí el año pasado me faltó una por aprobar para no tener que devolverla. No puedo seguir estudiando sin ese dinero, así que estoy yendo a clases y buscando trabajo para poder reunirlo antes de que me llegue el aviso del Ministerio. En esencia, que sé que debería organizarme mejor pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, así que no perdáis la esperanza, actualizaré cuanto antes y responderé los reviews :)

Este oneshot va dedicado a todos vosotros, es mi forma de pedir perdón por estar desaparecida durante casi un mes. **Pau **(¡que se me ha hecho una cuenta! YAY) fue la personita maravillosa que me dio la idea de hacer esto. Va especialmente por ti, juapa.

**Disclaimer: **SnK no me pertenece y fangirleo para paliar ese vacío.

* * *

**Y morir besando**

**D**icen que el Día del Juicio Final el mundo se acabará a cámara lenta. Que todo lo que amamos morirá antes que nosotros y que no estaremos ahí para ver cómo pasa. Cuando Jean sale despedido a los pies de un titán que no lo ve y lo estrella contra un pino de una patada, Armin se tuerce la muñeca al tirarse del caballo abajo y es rápido, es todo tan rápido que los charcos de sangre y sueños salpican pero no mojan al pisarlos.

El suelo tiembla, se resquebraja como el lago al acabar el invierno bajo los pesos pluma de los titanes y las herraduras y es como si la tierra se temiera lo peor y se desangrara desde las entrañas. Armin lo abraza por el cuello y le llena la capa de mocos _("hay que venir lloradito de casa, Arlert",_ _"qué casa, Jean") _y de polvo. Lo arrastra como puede bajo un pino con menos suerte, con las raíces asomando y rezumando savia y la parte superior del tronco colgando.

Quiere decírselo. Que no se está conformando con él, que siempre ha vivido adaptándose a lo que tiene y que ahora que lo tiene a él resulta que es más de lo que puede pedir y que por favor, que no se lo ponga tan fácil a _esos hijos de puta Armin, HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA._ Que muera luchando y que luche hasta morir. Que se va a volver loco si la tela de araña con la que ha hecho una bola no detiene la hemorragia. Sabe que Jean diría _"¿mi cabeza? Total, para lo que me sirve…" _y que no tiene gracia, nunca la tiene pero hoy Eren lo está mirando como pidiéndole perdón. Hoy Hannes ya no puede protegerlos y las rachas fuertes de viento se llevan lo que queda del hombre más valiente que han conocido nunca. Hoy Mikasa está llorando y vomitando sangre y medio corazón y hoy Armin le besa los ojos a Jean temblando y sabiendo que se ha acabado y que les han perdonado la vida demasiadas veces.

Se echa sobre él, le busca el equipo de maniobras sobre las caderas y le pone las cuchillas a Jean contra los labios. Le gustaría tener más tiempo para abrirle la camisa y lamerle todas las cicatrices otra vez. Para ver el mar. Para hacerse viejo. Para volver a decirle a Jean que es un pesado y que NO le interesa aprender a pescar. Le gustaría tener lo único que no tiene.

_Tiempo. _

Se le cae una cuchilla. Besa la otra. Lo besa a él. Fuerte, con las narices y los dientes chocando, abriéndole la boca con los dedos y susurrando y gritando "Jean, eres todo lo que espero de la vida y si vamos a morir aquí quiero morir besándote aunque estés medio muerto". Se está dejando perilla. Jean lo llama barba pero no es una barba ni de coña. Al principio no se terminaba de acostumbrar (Jean es de esos a los que les salen tres pelos y empiezan a desayunar café solo –sin leche ni azúcar, una locura COMPLETA- y a mirar a la gente por encima de las gafas de sol), pero después de frotársela contra la piel hasta dejársela en carne viva, después de quemarle con ella contra la barriga, contra el hombro, entre las piernas, después de eso Armin está a favor de las perillas.

Y entonces lo ve. Lo siente.

Ojos amarillentos como el pergamino y sus días contados sobre la sonrisa de dientes curvos e irregulares. Hay malicia en cada rasgo, una muerte segura en cada pisada perezosa que da en su dirección. Se le escarcha la sangre en las venas. Al rodear a Jean con el brazo nota un pinchazo en el hombro y se da cuenta de que se lo ha dislocado.

El titán avanza dando tumbos, con los brazos por delante del cuerpo.

Es de los más pequeños, poco más de tres metros. La misma sed de sangre que el resto. Sangre humana. Armin sabe que no va a poder contra él. Lo sabía cuando no podía contra los niños de Sina, con sus rodillas huesudas y sus caritas sucias y lo sabe ahora; ahora que los cañones resuenan en el bosque y Jean huele a cuero y a colonia entre sus brazos. Ahora que se abren todas las tumbas y caen todos los telones, ahora más que nunca Armin sabe que si no luchas no ganas pero que él va a morir por mucho que luche.

Blande la cuchilla. A lo lejos, Eren llora y se levanta. Lleva el fuego por fuera y por dentro, reventándole el corazón de adrenalina y rajándole la garganta al dejársela gritando, y Armin sabe lo que va a ocurrir y no quiere verlo. Eren es una de las pocas cosas sólidas que recuerda, una de las pocas cosas que le hacen sentir seguro y con esperanza. Es su hermano y el titán sonríe tanto como hace cinco años.

_No quiero verlo. Señor, quiero morirme yo primero. Primero que Jean. No quiero verlo. No puedo verlo._

Cuando la primera lágrima le cae a Jean a un lado de la nariz parece que él también está llorando.

_Jean Kirschtein, el tío que estuvo guapísimo hasta antes de morir._

Y entonces, algo cambia en el aire. Se electriza, se vuelve dulce y viscoso.

Algo cambia y el titán da un paso atrás que es como una vida entera.

* * *

**¡Kaith! **Si lees esto cuéntame más sobre esos trineos, la idea me encanta y me llama poderosamente la atención. Un besote, voy a tener que hipotecar la casa para saldar mis deudas contigo *lloro*

PD: ¡vaya incremento de fics Jearmin! Es una pasada y yo soy feliz. Y no soy de dar lecciones morales pero esto no es una de ellas, solo quería daros las buenas noches y animaros a luchar siempre por lo que os parece justo, no importa la ideología de la que seáis. Luchad.

_¿Un review leyéndome la cartilla? _


End file.
